I Won't Wait
by Tammy Angel
Summary: After FANG. Max is too stubborn too wait 20 years for Fang. When she discovers the truth about his disappeance, she tries to commit suicide, but ends up half-dead in a strange cavern, while the rest of the flock falls apart ... Is Itex be behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

"Max," Angel said, in that tone of hers. The one that meant "I know something."

"What?" I demanded, whirling around to face her. I looked in her eyes, and they were clouded over. She was seeing something in the futuret\.

"Fang," she whispered.

My breath caught in my chest, and it was hard for me to breathe. No, please no, never, ever say that name again…

"Fang," she repeated in a louder voice. "I can see him. He's… " she trailed off.

I stared at her. "Where is he?" I demanded. I needed him with all my heart, and I felt adrenaline pulse through my veins as Angel mentioned him.

She looked down, tugging on the flowers sewed on to the hem of her skirt.

"Angel," I stated, pouring as much menace as possible into that one word as possible.

She stared back up at me, her eyes cold. It reminded me of the time that she had "betrayed" us… Except this time, it was real.

"Sorry. I can't," she said, then stuck her chin out, narrowing her eyes at me, daring me to challenge her.

I couldn't take it anymore. Angel had been my baby, my little girl. What was happening to her? I cared everything about her… and she rewards me by stopping me from reaching my soulmate? I saw red flash before my eyes.

I took a quick step forward to Angel and grabbed her by her arm tightly. "You little… You little… imbecile!" I screamed. She looked taken aback.

Before I knew what I was doing, I slapped her across the face, and she screamed out, clutching her face. I looked back at my own hand, and felt a monster writhing within my body.

I could feel Nudge's eyes boring into the back of my head. What had I just done? This wasn't myself. I wasn't myself without… without… him.

"Don't defy me, Angel. Don't even try," I said, my voice soft, yet cold and steely.

Her glare faded, and a tear dripped down her face, and she moved the hand clutching her face to wipe the tear away. "Max," she pleaded, putting on her softest Bambi eyes. I almost gave in. Almost. But I was practically her mother – I could easily see past her façade.

"Stop faking it," I said sharply. "You need to figure your life. If you don't like being in the flock, then you're free to go. No one's keeping you here."

I really didn't know what I was saying. All I knew was that I was so angry, so desperate for … him … to just come back into my life. So that I could have back him by my side, so I could glance at him when I wasn't sure.

She looked into my eyes, and I could feel her going through my head, analyzing every thought and memory, finding every weakness.

Those big, blue eyes were deceptively innocent, and I started to feel relaxed. I could barely remember why I had been angry.

"Max, I'm sorry. You're busy," she coaxed, her voice laced with honey. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Umm, I…" I muttered. I couldn't remember what had happened earlier.

Angel just looked at me. Her eyes were like jewels, shining in the setting sun. They seemed to comfort me, and I felt like they were my last reason to live. Staring into her eyes, I felt complete, the way I would feel if … he… was still beside me.

And then, I didn't need him anymore. I only needed Angel, and her sweet innocence. I felt a smile spread across my face, and I was lost in a fluffy kind of feeling, like I was floating in a cloud. The world didn't need saving anymore. I could just relax here forever. Mmmm…

"Nudge! Don't touch the food! You can't cook any better than Max!" Came Iggy's voice, which yanked me out of my marshmallow cloud. The spell was broken, and everything that just happened rushed back into my brain, with the force of a ten-ton truck.

Once upon a time, I would've wasted a glare on Iggy for those words, but now, I didn't even realize that those words were offensive.

I was missing half of myself, the only part that really mattered to me.

You don't need him, I lied to myself. Him. I couldn't even think his name.

I turned and saw that Angel was glaring at me with an alien kind of hurt in her eyes. There were still marks from my hand when I had slapped her. It had felt good, to finally punish her.

What did I just say? I may be cruel and tough, but I loved Angel. I would never, ever feel good about hurting her.

I was scared of myself. What was happening to me? Who was I becoming?

Not to mention Angel. She seemed to be my number one enemy now.

-------------------------------BREAK------------------------------------------------------

He wouldn't have left me. Not ever.

He wouldn't have lied to me about never leaving.

He wouldn't have broken his promise.

But now, it all seemed blurry to me. He wouldn't have left… but he DID. He wouldn't have lied… but he DID. He wouldn't have broken his promise… but he DID.

I couldn't be sure of anything anymore. Angel had always been my sweet little girl, but she had turned into a mean brat. Even The Nudge Channel had been canceled.

Iggy didn't crack as many jokes anymore – he seemed to just go through the motions every day, with no thought, no emotion. Gazzy didn't make bombs as a hobby anymore. In truth, I missed punishing Gazzy and Iggy for destroying my clothes.

And Dylan was… I didn't even know him. He didn't belong. He might be my perfect other half, but the key to me already belonged to someone else.

But there was one thing that I was sure of – there was no way that I would wait 20 years.

With that, I shook Iggy awake, and whispered, "You're in charge 'till I get back."

Then I ran to the edge of the cave and took off into the daunting night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------j

**Review Review Review!**

**Review and I'll give you a bacon hairdryer! :) I'll post the next chapter if I get a few reviews. **

**Hearts with Wings,**

**Tammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviews! **

**I'm on Spring Break, so I'll probably be posting a chapter every day... as long as I get reviews :).**

**Well, enjoy! **

**I don't own Max Ride. **

* * *

I could believe that I was standing here. It was the cave where the hawks flew. Where he would meet me in 20 years.

I growled under my breath thinking about it. I wasn't about to wait 20 years to seem my soulmate again. I had to find him, even if it meant that I had to give up on saving the world.

I looked out into the horizon, and saw the hawks flying through the sky. They were so… so free. They didn't have a world chasing them. They soared in an intricate pattern, and I was soon mesmerized by their beautiful dance in front of the setting sun.

Suddenly, a speck appeared in the midst of the hawks, and it started coming closer and closer. I squinted into the sun to try to identify the figure. I tensed, fearing that it was a threat, waiting for me to be on my own.

It got closer, and I saw a pair of glistening tawny wings.

"Max!" Nudge called. "Oh my gosh Max why are you here?"

"Nudge!" I exclaimed, and pulled her into a hug. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Iggy told me that you left…" she said. "I had to follow you. I knew you were here. I just knew."

I felt a small smile play on my lips. It was a strange sensation. I didn't smile anymore.

"I remember when we were looking for Angel, Fang and I came here and flew with the hawks," she said, he eyes sadly nostalgic.

She noticed how I had winced at the mention of… him. "Sorry," she muttered.

At that moment, I felt so bad for the rest of the flock. They needed strong Max, the leader Max, not the heartbroken, half-dead Max. I sighed.

Nudge put a hand on the wall, and leaned against it, staring at the hawks. They truly were beautiful, so much more gracefully and carefully created than we were. They were works of art. We were mutants -- freaks of nature who shouldn't exist.

Suddenly, Nudge gasped. She clutched the wall with her hand, and had her eyes clenched shut.

"Nudge?" I asked softly, quickly walking over to her.

She put out a hand to stop me, and whispered, "Wait."

I could tell that she was sensing the memory of the last person who had been here. She started walking around the cave, running her hand along the walls, her brow furrowed in concentration. One slow step after another, she traced the perimeter of the cave, her sensitive fingers picking up every memory.

Finally, she opened her eyes and stared at me with panic.

"It's all fake. They took him," she said. Her eyes were wide with horror, but I didn't comprehend what she had just said.

She must have seen my confused look, for she took a breath and explained,

"Fang was here. He was dragged here by these… invincible erasers. An eraser, he saw… He was limp, and bloody… and they dragged him away. The eraser, he thought… he thought…" Nudge looked at me, her eyes inquisitive, saying _Do you want to know?_

The thought passed through my mind, and I knew that no matter what, I just couldn't be left wondering.

"Tell me," I said.

Nudge nodded, understanding. "Fang was dead. And another eraser said, he said…" Nudge paused and swallowed. "He said 'Let's write a letter to his ugly little girlfriend.' And they all were laughing."

I bit my lip, thinking about what Nudge had just told me. He… he… he couldn't have died. He was too strong. I needed him too much. But Nudge wouldn't lie…

"Nudge, are you sure?" I asked, trying to make my voice steady.

"I saw it. Unless it's a fake memory," she replied. Her expression was sincere, and I could tell that she wasn't lying.

She was beautiful. It was like the first time I had ever seen her. I noticed how bright her eyes were, and how warm her skin was. It felt like… it felt like the last time I would ever see her.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" I asked after a long silence.

"Nudge nodded faintly. "I can feel it," she whispered.

The hole in my chest suddenly seemed twice as large, as if my entire heart was missing now, rather than just half of it.

"But Angel said she could see him in the future. He couldn't be…" I trailed off.

"Max, something's wrong with Angel," Nudge said softly. "We were best friends. I don't know what happened, but she is NOT Angel anymore."

I nodded in agreement, but I barely heard Nudge. All I could concentrate on was the immense pain in my heart, knowing that he was… dead. That I would never see him again.

I felt mad at myself. I was angry at him for leaving me… but it wasn't his choice. He had been **torn **away from me, by stupid freaking Itex. It wasn't his choice. I wanted to slap myself for ever feeling that agonizing hate for him.

But the truth was nothing but a long, cold knife through my heart. Fang. Gone. Fang Dead. Dead. Dead.

I didn't know what to do. It was one thing to know that he'd lied to me, that he'd broken his promise, that I really didn't matter to him anymore. At least I had known that he was happy alone, and all I had really wanted was for him to be happy. But it was so different to know that he had cared. That he had still wanted me. That they had **pulled **him away from me.

My thoughts were crashing around in my head, and nothing made sense.

"N-nudge," I stammered. "I need to be alone. Please."

She looked at me, and I could see the ambivalence in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice weak.

"Yes. Please. I need to be alone tonight," I begged.

"Uhh…" she replied. "Well, okay."

I sighed, and gave her a grateful look.

"Thanks," I said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Okay," she replied, with apparent reluctance in her voice. She slowly walked to the edge of the cave, then jumped up and flew away.

Finally. I was alone.

But it really didn't matter anymore. Nothing made sense anymore, all I knew was that he was gone.

Every memory, every single day spent with him seemed to flash through my mind. Our playful fights back at the E house. His torn body on the beach. Kissing him in the cave. Loving him, wanting him, and most of all, trusting him. I kicked the wall. All I could see before my eyes was an image formulated from Nudge's words – of Fang's body, limbs mangled, dangling from the grasp of an indestructible eraser.

My fists clenched and unclenched, and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I slowly walked to the edge of the cave, staring down at the ground below me.

There was no more reason to live. Everything was so blurry. The flock seemed a distant memory now, the past seemed to be just a dream. Now, all that existed in my mind was that horrible image I had pieced together of Fang's limp body.

I took a deep breath. There was no thinking about this. There was no doubt, I wouldn't let my mind wander. All I felt was pain, loss, and just plain numbness everywhere.

I pressed my wings to my back, and I let myself fall.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Review if you like bacon.**

**Review if you like chocolate.**

**Review if you like ninjas, pirates, OR chuck norris. **

**One more thing -- if you're bored, go to Google and type in "Where is Chuck Norris?" then click "I'm Feeling Lucky"**

**A hug from Fang,**

**Tammy Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Here's the next chapter!! Sorry for the shortness. I wanted the next chapter to be pretty dramatic, so I decided to leave most of the plot to unfold later.**

**And to everyone..... FANG WILL BE IN THE STORY. He is NOT dead.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride. But I do own BACON!!!! muahahahahahaha**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

**Nudge POV**

It was already noon, and Iggy was starting to absentmindedly roast a few lizards over the small fire that he had made.

Max still hadn't come back.

I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, scanning the horizon. It was like a memorized algorithm – left foot, stare at the horizon, right foot, stare at the sun, left foot, scan the horizon, right foot, turn around to look at the rest of the flock.

I felt a cold sweat start to run across my forehead. What if something had happened to Max… and it had all been my fault? Because I didn't stay there with her, to fight with her?

"Nudge, come eat," came Iggy's tired voice. He was like a machine now – he did what you asked him to do, nothing more, nothing left. No thoughts, no jokes, no ideas of his own.

Hopeless, I turned around and looked at the repulsive smoked lizard. I felt my throat close up just looking at it, but I didn't care.

"Thanks," I said, and took a bite. My worry consumed my mind. I couldn't taste anything.

* * *

**Max POV**

I was falling, falling, falling, smiling as I saw the end of my life approaching me. Then maybe I wouldn't think about Fang anymore. Eminent death... it wasn't dark and daunting, as I'd always imagined it to be.

It was like flying off into the sunset. You could never know what to expect, but you just felt relaxed, and somehow, you know that nothing bad will happen.

_I'm sorry Fang_, I thought. _It's not your fault. And I will always love you. Forever, in life and death_.

I wasn't supposed to even try to be poetic. But I wasn't the infamous, down-to-earth, scary, stubborn Maximum Ride anymore. I would never be, not without Fang.

Suddenly, I saw a surface rushing up at me – and before I could react, I was plunged into freezing water. It felt like cold arms were enveloping me. I thrashed about, kicking at nothing, my limbs moving exasperatingly slow in the water.

Like an instant reflex, I began to use my gills, taking in huge gulps of water. I felt the oxygen bubbles coming out the side of my neck. Now, if I could only figure out where I was...

I used my arms and propelled myself forward in the water, trying to see. I felt a wall in front of me, and I followed it in the direction I thought was up. I groaned inwardly. This was going to take forever.

I mulled around in the water for a while, and I was starting to lose hope. What if I died here? Not a quick death, but a slow, painful death from starvation and hypothermia? I clenched my teeth. It really didn't matter. Fang was gone. I didn't give a shit about what happened to me now, I was already dead, as far as I was concerned.

Right then, my head came above the surface of the water. I blinked hard, getting the water out of my eyes. I looked around, trying to figure out where the heck I was.

What I saw took my breath away.

Whoa.

* * *

**Angel POV**

_This is your chance_, her voice sounded.

_I know_, I thought back. _You don't need to tell me what to do anymore._

She didn't respond. I sighed very loudly in my head.

_Angel, hurry up_, came a different voice, a man's voice. I frowned.

_Who are you?? _I thought.

_I program expiration dates. Now hurry up._

I was a little scared, even though I was pretty sure that he was lying. I didn't like his voice at all. It was slick, and seemed to scream "I'm an asshole". See, if I was the flock leader, I wouldn't get mad if someone said a naughty word.

I quickly stuffed the rest of my roast lizard into my mouth, wiped my hands on my skirt, and got to my feet.

* * *

**Review review review!!!!!**

**Two cliffies... I won't post the next chapter until I get 5 reviews. **

**If you review, then I'll give you... uhm. *looks around* a surprise present. Most likely a cube of air? **

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks SOOOO much for reviewing! I love you guys so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. BUT I OWN BACON!!! muahahahahaha **

**As I promised, here's the next chapter today! This one wasn't too fun to write; the next chapter will be. We might give Max some powers! And Fang too! :)**

**enjoy~**

* * *

**Max POV**

I swam to a rocky ledge, pushing the freezing water aside.

I sat, shivering, and I stared at the beautiful place that I was in.

It was a huge cavern. One half had a floor of water and the occasional rocky island. There were vines hanging from the ceiling, seeming to sparkle in the dark.

The other half, however, held a treehouse-looking loft, hanging by a few vines. The cabin was made of dark, aged wood, and was wrapped up in vines.

It was adorned with chains of delicate purple and blue flowers that hung all around it.

The cabin hung above the water, gently swaying, though there was no breeze. Its reflection was clear and prominent in the water, though there was barely any light in this cavern. It seemed to have a white glow that shone around it. It seemed… almost holy, somehow.

"Hello?" someone called out. I fainted.

* * *

**Iggy POV**

Angel was standing in front of our group. She clapped her hands, and cleared her throat.

Everyone's heads snapped to look at her.

"Now that Max is gone, I'm your new flock leader," she announced, smiling smugly.

I frowned at her.

"What?" Nudge said. I heard her stand up to face Angel.

"I'm your new flock leader," Angel repeated, as if she didn't understand what Nudge meant.

"Good," I said. "I was getting tired of Max."

What did I just say? I wasn't trying to say that. I tried again.

"Angel, you'd be a great flock leader," I exclaimed.

I was inwardly freaking out. I could feel Gazzy and Nudge gaping at me. I didn't know what was happening to me. It was like someone else was controlling my body.

_Greetings, Iggy_, said a woman's voice in my head.

I wanted to run away. I wanted to fly, I wanted to punch something. But I couldn't. My body was stuck where I was, with that stupid expression of approval on my face as I looked at Angel.

* * *

**Max POV**

Someone was shaking my shoulders. Ugh.

"Max?" I froze. I knew that voice. So well.

"Max?" came another voice, a woman's voice that sounded like a flute. A voice that I didn't recognize. I immediately opened my eyes, sensing danger. The first thing I saw was Fang, leaning over me, with concern in his eyes. Oh my gosh, Fang?

I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Fang's here. I'm dead.

Then I looked over, and there was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, kneeling by my side, with a hand over my forehead.

"This is Max?" she said softly to Fang.

He nodded slightly.

"F-Fang?" I stuttered, looking up into his beautiful dark eyes. They were like open windows to his heart. I let out a slow sigh.

"Yo," he said. As if he had never gone out of my life. As if I'd just returned from buying groceries or something.

Before I knew it, Fang had picked me up in his arms, and he was flying up to the holy cabin in the middle of the cave.

* * *

**Angel POV**

_You're welcome_, she said.

Oh, so they're controlling Iggy too now? Yeah. That's so great.

_You need his support_, she scolded.

I didn't give a shit about what these stupid people thought! Ever since they got into my mind, I hadn't gotten stronger. I'd gotten weaker. I wasn't happy anymore. Yeah, I had more powers. Yeah, now I was flock leader. So? I wasn't happy.

_Are you sure about that? _I heard the other voice, the man's voice, say.

Yeah, are you going to make me expire then?

_Angel, this is about you. This is what you want. You might not see it, but you want this. We are simply helping you, _he said.

I groaned inwardly. No wonder Max **hated **her voice.

Suddenly, I felt a strong pain in my arm. I gasped, then looked down.

A string of words was written on the inside of my elbow.

"I have control."

_Experiment 11, we control you, _the man and woman chanted together.

* * *

**Max POV**

This room was like heaven. It was twice the size it seemed from the outside. It had a large window in the side (no glass), and it had one hammock. I wondered where Fang slept.

I was still 99.99% sure that I was dead.

"You are probably thinking that you are dead or dreaming," the woman said. I was still struck by her beauty, and felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Well, Fang should be dead, but he's here and alive. I just committed suicide. That's why I'm dead," I said, trying to stare her down.

She merely smiled. I had the impression that she was not 20 years old, as she looked.

"Well, first let me introduce myself. Once upon a time, I tried to commit suicide. I jumped off the same cliff as you. I regretted my choice as soon as I started to fall. I landed here."

I nodded.

"This cavern is unusual. It is impossible to escape. There is a spiritual wall between the outside world and this cavern," she continued, looking into the distance.

"This cavern grants immortality," she said. "I came here… about 100 years ago."

"Wow," I responded.

"I am unsure of how you will be treated, but this cavern has granted me powers. I can fly without wings. I can heal myself and others," she said, looking at me as if asserting my abilities.

"So, we're stuck here forever?" I asked.

"No service," Fang responded, pulling out a phone.

I smiled at him. Stuck or not stuck, I was here with him. I was complete again.

I was Maximum Ride again.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**If you have any ideas of powers that Max could get, please leave a review telling me! **

**If I get 12 reviews, then the next chapter goes up tomorrow.**

**Also, do you want anyone else to get "controlled" like Angel and Iggy? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my dear readers! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. It's a medium-length chapter... :)**

**Guess what? I bought Max Ride from JP!.... in my dream last night. I don't own anything besides my bacon and chocolate. :'( **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

_We can give you your sight back_, the woman said in a deceptively coaxing voice.

I didn't want my sight back. I wanted to stay blind! It would mess up everything if I got my sight back, and my life right now was too delicate to change.

_Oh Iggy, stop lying to yourself_, she continued.

I wish these people could just shut up so I could think! And maybe even control myself.

Angel was NOT a good flock leader. At all. She mind-controlled Nudge and Gazzy when they refused to follow her. And now some idiots at the school were mind-controlling me.

_Iggy, this is for your own benefit. You will thank us later_, the man said.

When Fang had left, no one in the flock had been themselves anymore. We were a broken family. And as we were trying to heal, starting to make the first stitches, Max had to go and leave. Then Angel took over, and now I'm mind-controlled.

It was nighttime. I was on watch. We were sitting in a tree; going to who-knows-where (Angel didn't tell us where she was taking us).

We all took turns keeping watch, except Angel. She didn't do anything – she just slept peacefully the entire night.

Everything was falling apart.

They shouldn't be controlling me. I knew I could fight it. If I could fight Angel, then I could fight them.

_Iggy, your sight_, the woman said.

Fine! I didn't care. I did most things, like cooking or making bombs, better blind. I didn't know what anything looked like – it would only confuse me.

No. I had to fight them.

I struggled to unfurl my wings so that I could fly away. They wouldn't budge. I tried to strain my muscles, but they refused to move.

No! There had to be some way…

Suddenly, I felt a searing sensation on my right arm.

I looked down to the inside of my elbow.

"I have control," it read.

_We control you, experiment 8_, the man and woman chanted together.

Shit.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Do you have a name?" I asked the woman.

She looked sad.

"I don't remember my name," she replied. "I was here alone for 100 years before Fang appeared in here."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're hiding something," I whispered softly.

She looked taken aback. "No," she responded, with a completely exaggerated expression of confusion on her face.

"Gosh, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay," I said with a laugh.

"As long as you're not with Itex," I continued in a low, serious tone.

She sighed.

Note to self: I need to find out what's up with that woman.

But for now…

"Fang. How the hell are you alive?" I demanded, whirling around to face Fang.

He shrugged.

WHAT?? He just SHRUGS? He was so arrogant and cocky sometimes. I deserved an honest answer. I snarled at him, putting on my Max glare that could stop an army.

He just chuckled. "You're cute when you're angry," he said.

"I hate you!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the head.

He smiled that crooked smile of his, and stepped out of smacking-range.

I sighed. Boys. "So, answer my question now."

He took a deep breath. "I went out for a midnight flight. These new erasers attacked me, and I couldn't fight them off. They dragged me off to that cave where we flew with the hawks. I played dead, and when they tried to take me back to the school, I fell and landed here."

Whoa, that was the longest speech I'd ever heard from Fang in my life.

"I – You – We – That's –" I tried. I didn't really know what to say. "I'm just so glad you're okay," I finally settled with.

I saw Fang look over the woman, and they made eye contact for a millisecond, but I caught it. I decided not to push it now, but I would have to look into that later. I was suspicious.

You didn't come across people that beautiful all the time. She **had **to be an experiment.

And Fang had to know something about her that I didn't.

"Earth to Max!" He shouted, snapping in front of my face. I blinked.

"Oops," I exclaimed with a slightly forced smile.

He looked at me with his beautiful dark eyes, and I looked up at him. He was still the same, amazingly hot and beautiful Fang. I let out a long sigh, as I memorized his appearance and the feeling that I got when he was near me.

I felt like I was forgetting every bad thing that had ever happened to me. It was like he'd never left my life. A real, genuine smile appeared on my face, and I walked close to him.

"Max," he whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I didn't even care about anything else. I buried my face in his shoulder, and he put his arms around my waist.

"I missed you," I murmured. It had been too long since I had been in his arms, too long since I had felt so comfortable, so loved.

He pulled back, with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Max…" he started. "You have no idea what it's like to be without you. I need you to live."

I looked up at him.

"We're here together now, and that's what matters," I said in a concluding voice. I leaned back into him. I took in his smell, the refreshing scent of a damp forest. He leaned his head on top of mine, and I felt so complete.

I felt his head shift just a tiny bit, and his grasp around me became a little less comfortable. I pulled away just in time to see Fang and the woman exchange another one of those looks.

I was really impatient now. Because if this woman was some kind of monster, then we were in serious trouble. And if not… Well, let's just say Fang didn't exactly look at her as if she was 100 years old.

I felt like a jealous bitch. In fact, I probably was one.

* * *

**Nudge POV**

There was definitely something wrong with Iggy and Angel.

Since Fang left, Iggy had been a mindless machine, but now… Now he was an **evil** mindless machine. When he spoke, he sounded like a whitecoat.

And Angel… Something's happened to her, and it was shockingly similar to what had happened with Iggy. I was majorly freaking out.

This was, like, worse than wearing socks inside of sandals!

So now, we were following Angel. I'd tried resisting, but she had **mind controlled **me and Gazzy. MIND CONTROLLED!! I am very, very scared to my ex-best friend.

We had no idea where in the world Angel was going. I couldn't even ask her without her getting mad. I mean, I tried, but she just snarled and turned around.

I miss the old days **sooooo **much, but I knew my life would never be the same. Max was... gone, Fang was… gone, and now Iggy and Angel were messed up. I was scared. What if it was our expiration dates? Or if the scientists were mind-controlling the whole flock? What if I was being mind controlled too right now?

What if I was getting mind controlled right now?

Well, I got mind controlled by Angel before, but I had freedom right now. I could move my body however I wanted to move it, as long as I was following Angel.

I mentally shrugged. I didn't feel like I was being mind controlled now.

"STOP!!" Angel screamed.

I slowed down a bit, and looked down.

Holy Gucci.

* * *

**What would be a good name for the "holy woman"? Do you want her to be bad? Tell me in a review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**The next chapter won't be posted until I get 20 reviews. **

**Suggestions and flames are welcome. **

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here goes Chapter 6. I won't bore you with apologies for not updating, but just one word: school.**

**Enjoy this new chapter! **

* * *

**Max POV**

This place sucked.

So, what was making my life horrible right now?

1) I had no idea what was up with the rest of the flock  
2) There's something really creepy about this place that I just can't name  
3) Fang keeps eyeing that woman.

I mean, he randomly sneaks glances at her more than he sneaks glances at me. Of course, it was understandable because I wasn't painfully beautiful like she was.

She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached to her waist, and floated as she walked, as if it was lighter than air. Her eyes were an electric blue that seemed to dig into your soul. She had a build that was much more elegant than mine. Mine bones were hollow; her bones seemed to be made of air.

She had so much grace, elegance, class. Those were three things that I would never have.

"Max," Fang's voice sounded softly through the room.

The woman had set up another hammock for me (get this – she slept floating in the air), weaving it out of the vines around the cavern.

"Fang," I responded, seeing him perfectly through the darkness, thanks to my awesome raptor eyesight.

"I love you." Those three little words that he whispered made such an impact on me. At the same time, I smiled, felt a warmth spread through my body, and my heard ached.

"I love you too," I responded.

"And Max?" he whispered so low, I could barely hear him.

"Hmm?" I responded at the same volume.

"Be careful," he warned. I could hear the slight urgent edge in his voice, the kind of nearly imperceptible change that no one else could tell.

"Did you forget? I'm Max," I retorted, a little louder than I needed to. I saw the woman outside stir in her sleep.

"Oops," I muttered, before taking one last look at Fang, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Angel POV**

I could get out of their stupid control. I knew I could. How? I don't know. But I knew I would.

A long time ago, back when we were huddled around Max, reading Fang's 'letter', I'd felt the slightest twinge of self-control. It was only a small bit, but I had felt it. I think they had too, I could feel them spazzing out in my head afterwards.

I felt my heart crushing under what I had just done. I looked down at that sickening rusted steeple, and the building with vomit-colored bricks and dirty white pillars supporting the front. And, of course, there was a whitecoat there, welcoming us. They probably had our cages labeled and open, just waiting to put us into them.

I had just led everyone to the New York Itex headquarters.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Okay, I'm not sure what I want to happen next, so I NEED suggestions, or else I'm just going to keep writing fillers.**

**So, tell me:  
1) What should the pretty lady's name be?  
2) How should Angel and Iggy escape control? **

**If I get 30 reviews, I'll give you guys a UBER LONG chapter.**

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's your next chapter. **

**Thanks to Bubbley-chan for the name of the character! **

**Enjoy~**

**Max POV**

Her name was Villandi. Yeah. You must be thinking, "What the hell is that??" Good, that means we're on the same page.

When she told me, she'd had a smirk on her face, as if she'd been really amused by her name. That kind of turned on a suspicious alarm in my brain.

So now, what was I doing? Playing cards with Fang.

"Go fish!" I exclaimed.

Fang scowled at me, then picked a card off the deck.

"It's a 3," he smirked, then laid down a pair.

I glowered at him. He had 6 pairs now, while I only had 2.

"Umm…" I muttered, while examining my cards. I had 3 cards left: a 4, a 5, and a Jack. Fang had only 1 card left, and I had no clue what it was.

After a few moments' hesitation, I finally asked, "Do you have a 5?"

Fang pretended to examine his final card, holding it close to his right eye and squinting at it.

After about 10 seconds, I snapped. "What is it?"

"Go fish," he replied, giving me a 'too bad' kind of look.

I sighed, exasperated. I picked a card of the pile, and guess what it was?

… A 6. I hated my life.

"Go," I said, nodding my head at Fang.

"Do you have a Jack?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow up, as if daring me to lie.

"Go fish," I responded.

And guess what? He actually believed me.

I heard him curse under his breath.

"Watch your language!" I shot at him, shooting him a glare. He rolled his eyes.

He pulled a card of the pile, and I barely – just barely – saw a four on the card.

I smiled evilly. "Do you have a four?" I demanded.

"Go fish," he responded, smirking again.

"You're lying!!" I screamed. "You have a four!!"

Not surprised at all, he said softly, "So you looked at my cards?"

"No," I replied, "I just–"

"You looked at my cards."

"Yeah. I did." I said, giving in.

He shrugged. "I knew you had a Jack."

I smiled a little. "We are such cheaters."

Fang just looked expectantly at me, as if he were waiting for me to do something. I looked back at him, confused. He rolled his eyes, then held out his hand.

Then I understood. He wanted my Jack.

"Fine, then give me your four," I shot back at him.

"Nevermind then," he responded.

I loved how we weren't able to play a simple card game without cheating… think about life. We would never be able to live our lives without cheating, lying, running away from everything…

"Max? Fang?" Villandi's flute-like voice sounded. Fang's head snapped up.

I groaned, then turned slowly towards her.

She was holding two plates, each with a top-notch steak on it.

Immediately, my stomach grumbled… I hated it. I hated that my stomach would grumble in appreciation for the food that _Villandi _made for me.

"Here's your dinner!" she sang, then let go of the plates. I gasped, expecting them to crash to the floor, but they just floated right there in the air, as if her hands were still grasping them.

"Something wrong?" she asked me, tilting her head to the side.

_Yeah. You're a bitch with stupid voodoo powers. _

"No, of course not," I responded, with a fake smile plastered on my face.

She cast a worried glance at me, which I returned with a glare. You know, the glare that usually makes people back off? She just smiled back at me – a _real _smile, that is.

Oh my god! I hated Villandi. I hated how she was so civilized, so kind. I didn't want her sympathy or her help or her kindness. I hated how she could do anything, how I had to live off of her. And most of all, I hated that Fang treated her like a goddess.

"So," Fang said, snapping me out of my trance of anger. "You know we don't have to sleep in here, right?"

I stared at him, confused. I had definitely slept a lot.

"How?" I asked.

"Our spirits do not rely on our bodies here," came Villandi's perfect little sing-song voice. "Our bodies rely on our spirits. And our spirits never tire. However, this adjustment will take some time. You will have to sleep for a while, but your sleep will keep getting lighter and lighter until you will not have to sleep at all."

_Just shut up_, I thought.

I started to take uncivilized bites out of my steak, and chewed them loudly. I was so hungry.

"Hey Villandi?" I said, swallowing a large hunk of meat.

"Yes, Max?" she called back.

"What do you eat?" I asked. I hadn't seen her eat since I'd gotten here.

"You see, as you stay in here longer, your mind will begin to become more and more detached from your body. You will not need to nourish your body."

Okay. This creepy spirit/body voodoo crap was starting to seriously freak me out.

**Iggy POV**

Sight my ass.

Well, those control freaks had given me a "preview" of sight. And guess what? I crashed into a tree, then I crashed into Nudge, and I had to eventually close my eyes. Ironic, eh?

I mean, in truth, sight was nice. Colors were, in fact, nice, and I could actually see hot chicks walking around New York.

But under their control? No. So, why did we bust out of the school? For freedom. Why did we live a life on the run? Freedom. Why do we NOT LIKE TO BE MIND CONTROLLED? Freedom.

And guess where I was right now?

Yep. A cage. A freaking cage. Again.

Beside me were Gazzy and Nudge. I could hear Gazzy to my left, tinkering with something, probably trying to pick his cage door. Nudge was quietly sobbing to my right. And of course, our darling little Angel and our perfect little Dylan were missing.

Suddenly, a door was flung to the right of me.

"Experiment 8?" came a woman's voice. It was high-pitched and shrill, and immediately made me want to punch her in the face.

"That's me!" my body said cheerfully.

_Shut the hell up_, I thought at myself.

I heard the footsteps walking towards my cage, and pause right in front of it. I could sense fingers inserting a key into a lock, and then opening the cage door.

"Experiment 8, you can come out," she whined, as if dissatisfied with my slow movements. She obviously had never tried to pull a screaming Max out of a cage before.

My body jumped out of the cage and smiled at her.

"Follow me," she squeaked again, then whirled around. My body followed the loud clacking of her high heels.

When we got out of the door, an eraser grabbed both of my arms, twisted them, and held them tightly against my back, digging its claws into my skin. I winced in pain, but my body didn't do anything – it just kept following the woman.

We turned right, then left, then right again.

"Here you are, Mr. Batchelder," she whined, then quickly scurried away.

I wanted to puke, knowing that I had been in the presence of this disgusting woman.

"How are you, Iggy?" Jeb asked. I could feel him kindly smiling at me.

_Fuck you_, I thought.

"Fine," my body responded.

"Follow me," Jeb said. Then, I felt him wave his arms through the air, then the eraser let go and systematically walked away.

He led me into some sort of room, then closed and locked the door.

"Iggy," he whispered. "I can get you your mind back."

**Well, there you go! Okay, please review and tell me:**

**1) Do you want Niggy?**

**2) Do you want Dylan bad?**

**REVIEW, STORY ALERT, AND FAVORITE!**

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, here's my new section: Awkward moment of the day!!! Today, I went to get some water, and I saw my principal wearing booty shorts, working out in the gym with the secretary. They were staring at me and it was really awkward.... and it scarred me for life.**

******By anyway.......Here's Chapter 8! Hope you like it (:**  


**Sorry that it's short. I didn't quite get as many reviews as I would like to :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. JP does. Put I do own bacon.... and celery for the vegetarians out there (you know who you are)**

**Enjoy~**

**Iggy POV**

My mind was spazzing out.

You see, as soon as Jeb mentioned my mind, the forces controlling me began to push me down.

"Well, Iggy, you see, the forces in your mind only work when you're in the state you are in now."

I could feel my consciousness start to drift away as my own mind was forced further and further back. I wish Jeb would just tell me straight out! What was with all the riddles?

"They won't be able to handle it if...."

My hearing was becoming muffled, and Jeb's words sounded slurred.

"Theyyy'rree geeten songgeerr..."

I struggled to lift myself back up to the surface, as Jeb's voice was nearly completely inaudible. I needed to hear this.

But I was too weak.

I felt like I was being crushed under a huge boulder, slowly… crushing… me… me…

I could only remember one thing Jeb said: "Time's running out."

**Max POV**

Villandi. Something is seriously wrong with her.

On the first day I was here (well, if there are even days) she told me that she slept in the air. Now she's saying that she doesn't sleep at all. So what's her excuse? "It's not a true sleep. It's more like a… daydream. That's it."

But I can see in her eyes that she's thinking, whirring those wheels in her brain to come up with an excuse.

So our conclusion? _Something's wrong._

But guess who doesn't believe me? Yep. Fang.

_Flashback_

"_Fang," I whispered._

"_Hm?" he answered, looking up at me from his hammock._

"_Villandi. Something's wrong."_

"_How?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow._

_I rolled my eyes. _

"_Well, Fang, she's making things up. This spirit crap, it's so obvious that she's making things up."_

"_Max, she has an unnatural voice. But that doesn't mean that she's lying." Fang said in a harsh tone. Wow. He had just said practically the longest thing ever, to defend a girl who I know is evil._

"_I can tell these things," I whispered back in the same harsh tone._

"_Only in the flock. How many other people do you know?" he said, looking at me with a 'too bad' kind of expression._

"_Fang! Just –"_

_Then suddenly, his lips were on mine, that sweet, luscious mouth that I could never get enough of. I took a breath in, and reveled in his deep, beautiful scent._

_But this time, I pulled away. _

"_Fang!" I hissed again._

_He just smiled that heartbreaker smile at me, and I immediately felt butterflies start to flutter in my stomach._

"_Max, if you think Villandi's distracting me from you, you're so wrong," he said soothingly. "I love you. Only you."_

_I just _had _to smile. He was too… charming, perfect…_

_End Flashback_

I hated how he could just take my mind off of anything, and put only himself at the center of attention, of everything.

It was always like that, even in the good ol' days back in the E house with the flock –

Oh. My. Gosh. The flock. Angel. Gazzy. Nudge. Iggy. Where were they? How were they? Were they hurt? Where they still –gulp – alive? Was Angel still trying to take over?

I couldn't believe that - that I hadn't thought of them. That meant only one thing: Something was way wrong with this place.

I sighed, a sigh of frustration. I had to find a way to get out of here.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

I sat up from my hammock that I'd been lying in, and jumped onto the cool floor.

"Villandi!" I called.

**Like it? Hate it? I didn't let Iggy find out because I wanted it to be a surprise for ya'll... **

**Alright, review and tell me:**

**1) How should Angel get rid of her mind control?**

**2) How should Max and Fang bust out of that voodoo cavern?**

**A lot of reviews and you will get a uber-long chapter!!**

**Thanks so much! **

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~**

**Max POV**

My feet sunk into the soft flowers strewn upon the roof of the cabin. They were like thick plush under my feet… I almost sighed aloud.

"Yo," A voice whispered in my ear, sending jolts on electricity down my spine.

"Make some noise when you move, would you?" I said, half-jokingly.

But he wasn't fooled by my light facade. I was worried about the flock. It was like a constant buzzing at the back of my mind, sometimes sinking to a mere afterthought, sometimes rising to the point of hysteria.

"Max," he said softly, swooping down gracefully and landing right in front of me.

I looked into his deep onyx eyes, examining every tiny gold speck that floated in his irises. I stared deep into him, straight into his soul, expecting to find all the answers to life there.

But, of course, there was nothing.

I sighed heavily, then relaxed my gaze.

He walked closer to me, then sat down to my left. He extended out his wings so that they enveloped both of us in a blanket of smooth, glistening black feathers. I leaned softly into his wing, and I felt a few of his feathers slightly shift to make room for me.

I could feel his intense gaze on me, and I turned to meet his eyes.

The way he looked at me… It kind of scared me. The passion in his sparkling eyes bored right into my head, like arrows of poison. It was intoxicating, addicting, staring into his eyes.

"Max," he said in a low voice, almost a growl.

I shuddered at the sound of his voice as he wrapped his perfectly sculpted arms around my waist.

"I – uh –"

Wow. Nice going there, Max. Real attractive.

Before I knew it, he was leaning closer and closer. My heart was beating so hard in my chest, I was sure that everyone on the earth could hear it.

I just couldn't get over how perfect he was for me.

I could feel his body heat blazing against mine, setting my skin on fire. I wanted to feel all of him against me, to be wrapped so tightly in his arms that I couldn't move.

Before he could tantalize me anymore, I leaned into him, hard.

He seemed a bit shocked, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, kissing me back with the same fierce passion that I had seen in his eyes.

I felt his lips, firm yet soft, blazing against my mouth, resonating through my entire body.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I entangled my arms in his shaggy black hair.

By now, we were so close that you couldn't fit a sheet of paper between us.

Then, I realized that I wasn't breathing, so I broke off, just a bit, to catch my breath.

I could feel his lips smirking against mine, although he was also struggling to catch his breath.

"I love you," I whispered.

" I – "

And guess what interrupted?

The entire ceiling of the cavern blew up, and I saw Gazzy and Iggy smacking high fives!

I wish. No, it was that bitch Villandi.

**Iggy POV**

I could hear Jeb whispering to the other whitecoats, then gesturing at me.

Stupid dickhead. He was such a wuss, that's why he had to use donated eggs to get a kid. Unlike me, I bet all the girls who saw me were all over me (**A/N: They are! You're kidnapped by so many people!!! I love you 3).**

But not now. Not like this. Not when I was in a hospital gown, in a dog crate, waiting for my death like a wimp.

I wanted to hear an explosion so badly right now. I was depending on Gazzy and Nudge to bust us themselves out of here.

Gazzy and Nudge had no idea what was up with me, but at least they could tell that here was something wrong. They were avoiding me at all costs, not telling me anything, not involving me in anything. And I was glad.

_You should be. This if for your own good. _

I ignored the voice. It'd been saying the exact same thing so many times, I barely even noticed anymore.

But of course, there was always the omnipresent question: Where were Angel and Dylan? Angel. Our little baby, our resident mind reader, our little miss try-to-hook-up-max-and-fang. Where was she?

Suddenly, I heard a lot of footsteps walking to our cages. Oh shit.

A wimper that was barely perceptible escaped Nudge's throat, and Gazzy growled. I could tell that the room was filled with whitecoats and erasers. But I, of course, sat there like an idiot, smiling at them.

"Bring these two," came Jeb's gay voice.

I could feel him gesturing, but I couldn't tell who it was at.

Well, I found out when I heard someone unlocking my cage, and an earsplitting shriek from Nudge.

"Let go of me you hairy beasts! You have no sense of fashion either! Eww look at those shoes! No one wears open toed shoes after September!" she cried.

I rolled my eyes (internally) as my body cooperatively climbed out of the cage.

"This is an ideal experiment," a raspy voice said from my left, grabbing my arm.

I felt Jeb nod slightly at the whitecoat with the raspy voice.

"Iggy! Don't go with them!" Nudge cried!

I could near the desperation in her voice, the near-hysterical desperation to bring the real Iggy back to the surface.

I sighed internally, and had no choice but to walk forwards as the erasers guided me roughly.

After a few minutes of walking down sick-smelling white halls, feeling my feet scrape across a slick linoleum floor, I was ready to kick some butt.

Which, of course, I couldn't.

This was hell.

Nudge continued to shriek, telling the "ugly monsters" to let go of her before she broke a nail. Then, she told the whitecoats to make a more fashionable gown because it made her look fat, and she wasn't supposed to be fat. Then, she told them that she was a failure because her hair was bad.

"Shut up," an eraser growled, and I could practically feel his claws digging into her arm.

"Never," she growled, with the same amount, if not more, menace.

"Hurry up," Jeb said, annoyed.

"Yes, sir," the erasers chanted mechanically. It made me want to puke, the way they obeyed the sick whitecoats as if they were royalty. Well, maybe the kings those days were cruel wusses who tortured kids for fun.

Suddenly, I heard Nudge kicking and shouting, screaming colorful words at the erasers. Whatever was happening right now, it could not be a pretty sight. Her bare feet were loud as they smacked into this and that, thrashing about, whacking everything in sight.

This fight went on for a few minutes. However, the erasers eventually won, until the only sound left was her shouts. However, after a few minutes, her speech began slurred and she was then completely silent

So, it was just… silence. Complete silence. What was happening? I had no way of knowing.

_Wouldn't you like to see this? _The voice said.

Before I could even answer, I could see the picture in front of me in clear raptor HD in my head.

Nudge and all the whitcoats were in a room that had walls made of thick glass.

Nudge was strapped down to a metal table, as the whitecoats were inserting a chip into her brain. It was sickening to watch. The whitecoats looked at Nudge as if she was a hamburger that needed a few more condiments, and they looked at the chip as if it was a long-awaited pack of ketchup.

Gross. Nudge was a person, a beautiful, amazing person. Not a hamburger.

I stared in disgust and anger as the whitecoats operated on Nudge, while I stood there, helpless.

The chip was, no doubt, used so that they could track her or maybe even – my heart skipped a beat – control her mind.

Turns out, I was wrong.

All the whitecoats filed out of the room after a few minutes, and all sat down in chairs in front of the room, watching her intently through the glass.

Jeb of all people walked to a panel that had a bunch of different colored buttons on it. They seemed to have greener hues on one side, and slowly melted into shocking reds on the other sides.

I glanced back at Nudge in the room. Her eyelids were starting to flutter open as she woke up from her anesthesia. She looked right at me, right into my eyes, trying to give me the most meaningful look she could conjure up. Her eyes seemed to calm me – their beautiful caramel color that was just a bit darker than her skin color. They were like melting milk chocolate. Irresistable.

"Ready?" Jeb said in that annoying voice of his, snapping me out of my thoughts. And guess what? He looked RIGHT AT ME.

The other scientists grunted in agreement, and he pushed a few buttons.

Nudge screamed.

The scientists gasped, and quickly took notes.

Goddamn whitecoats.

Jeb pressed some more buttons, and this time Nudge screamed louder and longer than before, thrashing about, trying to escape her bonds.

No. No! No! No! They couldn't be doing this!

"This experiment seems to be the strongest of them all," Jeb said matter-of-factly, as if he wasn't torturing a 12-year-old girl to death. "Much better than Experiment 11."

He pushed some more buttons, this time closer to the red side than the green side.

Nudge's scream this time pierced my soul. A part of my heart and a part of my brain seemed to just break off. I forgot all sense, I forgot everything. I only knew one thing – I needed to get Nudge out of here.

"Wow," that raspy voice exclaimed.

Jeb nodded nonchalantly, then his fingers drifted towards the brightest reds.

No. In that instant, I felt a tugging deep within my gut, where my heart was. I wasn't going to let this happen. I couldn't. I couldn't freaking LIVE without Nudge!

All the bonds broke loose. I felt like strings around my body had finally been cut, as I rushed towards the glass windows.

I jumped against the window, my shoulder slamming into it hard. The glass shattered easily.

The whitecoats gasped and blinked, as if unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Then, like complete idiots, then all ducked down or lay down smack dab on the floor, as if that would make it easier for them to survive.

I barely noticed, because I was too busy enjoying what I'd missed so much – freedom. I stretched my arms out on their own, reveling in the feeling of having control over my body once again.

Of course, my sight was gone too, but it didn't matter. I rushed into the room, and ran to where I knew exactly where Nudge was, and I felt for the buckles that were holding her in place.

Wow… Velcro? That could easily break. I wonder why –

CRASH. Before I knew it, every wall of the room had collapsed and glass shattered everywhere. A few pieces lodged themselves into my arms and back, and I grimaced in pain.

But they were small pieces; nothing I hadn't dealt with before.

Right now, I needed to get Nudge out of here. I spun around, thinking of escape routes.

Well, my plans might've been good.

Except for the fact that we were now surrounded by Erasers. I could feel their warm, disgusting breath in the air. They were just standing there, waiting for me to make a move.

"Nudge," I whispered sharply.

"Mmmhmm…" she mumbled, clutching her head from the pain.

"Nudge! I need you to wake up!" I raised my voice.

No response.

"Leave that thing alone," an Eraser snarled.

"Just go back to your cell," another added.

Oh no no. All of this did not just happen so that I could be locked back in my cell.

I had to fight. My chances of success were very slim, but they were there.

I couldn't give up.

Might as well put my newfound freedom to use, anyway.

"Never," I snarled.

They all laughed, then charged.

**Cliffie~**

**There's a long chapter!! Want more? Review. Suggestions, questions, and criticism are always welcome. **

**Where are Angel and Dylan? ooo.... **

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR *sob***

**Chapter 10**

**Enjoy~**

**Iggy POV**

I realized that there was no way I could take down 20 erasers, especially when I was carrying Nudge.

I didn't give a shit.

The ground vibrated heavily as the first eraser raced towards me, and I cracked my knuckles right before I slammed my fist into its nose.

It was taken aback, probably wiping furiously at its nosebleed. I wanted to celebrate, but 2 more erasers were coming at me, one on each side, and I swept my right leg around in a roundhouse kick. I heard a satisfying crunch to one eraser's ribs, but I lost my momentum and the second one caught my foot easily, flipping me on my back. and digging its claws into my right ankle.

_Nudge_.

I quickly yanked her to the side, covering her body with my arm as more erasers closed in on me.

I felt a knee, and grabbed it, pulling it to the side. The eraser, cried out, not expecting the sudden attack, and fell down on a few others causing a domino effect kind of fall.

I snickered at him.

Then, he got up off the ground and I wasn't snickering anymore. I could hear his breathing – It expressed nothing but pure rage. "I will not let you humiliate me in front of my team," he enunciated clearly, with a deep growl.

"Oo, I'm so scared," I exclaimed, my eyes widening in mock fear. Then, I got up onto my feet and straightened my back so I'd be equal to his height. My ankles still hurt where it had been grabbed, but I could deal.

The other erasers surrounded us, as if this was all just a show to them. They were chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The eraser charged. He was like a bull charging at a red cloth. It was actually quite funny, but I couldn't laugh, not now. I easily side-stepped his charge, and he hurtled across the floor. His face hit the boots of a fellow eraser, and they all jeered.

I hoped that he was knocked out.

Unfortunately, he climbed to his feet quickly, and wasted no time in charging at me again. However, he anticipated my side-step this time, and he swung out his fist, hitting me right in the eye.

I gasped, as pain shook throughout my body. I was sure that part of my skull just shattered.

The eraser brought his hand down again, this time clawing my shoulder. My hospital gown ripped, and there was a loud _riiipppp _as my flesh ripped.

OW.

I clutched my shoulder and bit my tongue, trying to suppress the throbbing pain. It felt like someone had pressed a red-hot iron to my shoulder. A warm liquid covered me, and I felt a dark, rich red color. It was my own blood dripping down my arm and my chest.

Nudge was still lying on the floor, struggling to consciousness.

If there was only one reason to live, it was for her. Her voice, her fierceness, her preppiness, her fashiontista… The way she understood and actually cared.

No. I had to bust us out of here before they could put her - or anyone else - in that thing again.

**Sorry that's a short chapter.... I had a long chapter posted before, and I barely got any reviews.**

**So, please review now. It would be really helpful.**

**I still need an idea -- how should max and fang get themselves out of that place? any specific bust-out plans? **

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Here's chapter 11!**

**I don't own MR**

**Btw, have you noticed that the "Max" on Max-Dan-Wiz is wearing Abercrombie pants? Seriously. That pocket design is Abercrombie. Haha. advertising win (:**

**Enjoy~**

_Previously: "I love you," I whispered._

_" I – "_

_And guess what interrupted?_

_The entire ceiling of the cavern blew up, and I saw Gazzy and Iggy smacking high fives!_

_I wish. No, it was that bitch Villandi._

**Max POV**

"What do you want?" I demanded, giving her a cold Max glare.

I saw faint amusement in her eyes, then it disappeared and was replaced with pure kindness.

"I apologize for keeping to myself so much. I would like to check on you a little," she said, her voice sounding like some kind of holy lyre.

"How so?" Fang asked, looking at her with obvious lust in his eyes.

I wanted to lash out at Villandi and knock her off the roof on the house. She had no right to butt in and steal Fang – my Fang!

"How are you sleeping? And eating?" she asked, concern and curiosity dancing in her blue pupils.

"Fine," I snapped back.

She didn't even seem exasperated or annoyed, not even faintly frustrated. It was killing me.

"What about you, dear?" she asked Fang, giving him an analytical look. I recognized that look. It was the same look that the whitecoats always gave us before they stuck us into a torture device.

It sent chills up my spine, to once again see my reflection as an experiment, not a person. Something was wrong, way wrong with this place.

"Well, my sleeping patterns are…" Fang started.

I turned around and leapt off the cabin, in a straight dive. Here, these kinds of head-first dives didn't have the thrill they should have. It was wrong – so wrong. Suddenly, I remembered something Jeb had said when we were still back at the E house.

It had been a late sunset, and I'd been sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking down below me, when Jeb had approached me and asked, "How does it feel? To fly?"

"Amazing," I had replied. "The thrill makes me feel like it's worth it. This life, I mean."

"The thrill," he had mused. "Don't you ever forget that feeling, Max. Don't you ever stop feeling that."

At the time, I had been pretty confused, but this was definitely what he was referring to. He had known about this cavern. Of course. It was all a test, right?

I snapped open my wings at the last minute, swooping up just to hear Fang finish his speech.

I landed right between Fang and Villandi, staring at her with a "gotcha" look.

"Max?" she asked, with just a tint of irritation in her voice. Yes. Max won.

"So," I started, dragging it out to make her more annoyed.

She stood there patiently, with a smile plastered on her face.

_Fine, I'll get to the point_, I thought.

"You know how to get us out of here," I said, raising an eyebrow.

**Iggy POV**

You know those moments in the actions that the good guy's about to get killed, and then suddenly something awesome happens, and all the bad guys die?

I wished desperately for one of those moments.

All the erasers closed in, and I stood protectively over Nudge, who was still struggling to consciousness.

The first lashed out at my arm, and I acted on pure instinct, whipping my foot out, targeting its gut. It collapsed, but there were more.

I kicked my other leg behind me, catching one square in the chest. I struck out to my right with my hand. My fingers sank into a warm liquid, and I heard an earsplitting shriek as the eraser crumpled in pain. I didn't need anything else to know that I'd hit the eraser's eye.

Suddenly, a hand closed around my ankle, I was about to shake it off, but the hand was petite and delicate. Nudge.

She was awake!

In my moment of distraction, a boot knocked into my gut. I took two steps back, trying to get my wind back.

Another eraser kicked my back, and I nearly fell to the floor.

No. I had to stay strong. If not for myself, then for Nudge.

I caught a hand right before it collided with my face, and flicked my wrist, breaking the eraser's arm.

I whirled around as an eraser approached loudly from behind. I brought my knee up, and hit him where the sun don't shine. He collapsed on the ground, and didn't get back up.

Damn, I was good.

I struck out with my fist, trying to nail an eraser in the eye, but it was fast. It grabbed my elbow, and dug its claws into my arm. The pain was like a white-hot iron pressed to my arm. I couldn't think through it, and another one knocked into my gut.

I could feel blood pouring out of my arm. My hearing was starting to get muffled. No! No, I didn't fight just … for…

"Iggy?" Nudge whispered.

I collapsed on the ground beside her. "Nudge," I whispered, getting onto my hands and knees beside her. I coughed, and blood spilled out of my mouth. I couldn't let her be subjected to this torture.

But I was so weak – too weak. It was… was… what…

The pain stung, and my consciousness was slipping away with every second.

_I have to get up,_ I thought.

Another boot kicked my side, and I fell onto my stomach. I heard a sickening _crack _as my head hit the ground.

The world was… fading… away…

I felt an eraser's boot on my head.

Oh no. Here was my death…

I wanted to struggle, but my body was too weak to move even a little.

Then suddenly, I heard a yelp of surprise, and the eraser's boot left my head.

"Iggy! Nudge! Follow me!" an unmistakable voice said. A voice that I would never, ever trust again.

Angel.

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, you know what to do(:**

**I'll update when we hit 53 reviews. Fair?**

**Thank you so much. I love you to PIECES! But I wouldn't really do that to you. Really.**

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Er, hi. *holds up shield***

**Okay. I realize that it took me way too long to update. Reason: I was in China! Without a computer. There was wifi, but no computer because of an idiot called my brother.**

**So, I wrote a SUPER LONG chapter as your treat. And... Answers! Yes. You get a lot of answers in this chapter (:**

**I wrote a lot of this while listening to "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem. I can't stop listening to that song... And Spain better win the world cup! Because stupid Netherlands beat Brazil and if they win, I'll punch someone in the face. Plus orange is the most gay jersey color ever.**

**Anyways... i dont own Max Ride. **

**Enjoy~**

Previously:

_I landed right between Fang and Villandi, staring at her with a "gotcha" look._

_"Max?" she asked, with just a tint of irritation in her voice. Yes. Max won._

_"So," I started, dragging it out to make her more annoyed._

_She stood there patiently, with a smile plastered on her face._

_Fine, I'll get to the point, I thought._

_"You know how to get us out of here," I said, raising an eyebrow._

**Max POV**

For an instant, the kind mask disappeared off of her face. It was as if she was a computer, and my words had just unwired her brain.

Literally. Her face and her eyes went BLANK, as if shut down.

Then, a second later, the façade was back up.

"I don't understand," she said, frowning.

"You know full well what I'm talking about," I pressed, glaring at her even stronger than before.

"You must be mistaken." She kept up that confused look.

But it didn't fool me. I'd already seen behind the mask, and it was so easy to see her lies now. Same way you can't see light until you've known the dark.

"I'll give you a day to consider your options. I know you're mortal, Villandi. And I finally have a reason to hurt you."

Right after I said it, I knew that it was a bad move. Yes, I was a snob, but I had more tact than that. Direct threats make you lose the intimidation you pose on other people.

Maximum Ride was losing her influence. That was bad. Really bad.

-(Time Break)-

"Night, Fang," I whispered.

No answer.

"Fang?" I said.

No answer still.

"FANG!" I shouted

"What?" he responded, annoyed.

"What is wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Shhhhhh," Villandi's distant voice said.

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

"You shut up!" I yelled back at her.

What the crap? I shouldn't have said that.

"Max," he growled. It was a real, offensive growl, which he'd only used on erasers before.

"Fang," I shot back, coldly.

"Stop it."

"Stop WHAT?" I exploded at him. I stood up, aggravated, and stomped my foot.

"That," he responded, closing his eyes.

I stopped. Had I really been that moody? Wasn't I always like this?

Okay Max. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out.

"Sorry," I muttered, after a short pause.

No answer.

He was already asleep. No goodnight, no kiss, no nothing.

I walked back to my hammock, and sat down.

I felt so unsettled now, with all that jazz about Villandi. I didn't need an enemy, especially one who didn't need to sleep.

I lied down, and closed my eyes, trying to coax myself into sleep. But my body refused to cooperate. I turned this way and that, trying to find a comfortable position.

But my mind wouldn't shut down. I kept thinking about the growl Fang had directed at me. It replayed in my head, over and over, like a broken record. Being in this god forsaken cave thing was messing with my mind. No fighting, no running, no stealing cars, no… no flock. I sighed.

After about 10 minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of my hammock and walked to the window hole thing. I stood in the frame for a few seconds, looking around at the cavern. How could it possibly be inpenetrable?

"Max?" Villandi called. "Go to bed." She was floating in the air, at the top of the cavern.

Who did this girl think she was? My mother?

"I can't sleep," I responded, rolling my eyes.

She didn't say anything (thank god) and I jumped out the window hole thing (I needed to come up with a better name) and flew to the wall of the cavern.

How could we possibly be stuck in here? This was rock. Just rock.

But it wasn't.

I remember…. A door closing, the water turning into stone as soon as I entered the cavern…. It was all a blur now, but one thing was clear in my mind: This place was modified. Planned. Part of the "test" that Jeb always talked about.

But… how to get out? That was the hard part.

Villandi would know. She knew that I knew that she knew, so she would spill. Wow. I used a lot of "knew"s.

"Max!" someone screamed.

I gasped, and without even knowing it, I screamed back, "Angel!"

And then, like that, I felt like I was knocked head over heels, electrified, set on fire, and kicked in the gut – Angel. The flock.

Reality hadn't really set on me in this stupid cave. I mean, the flock was out there, on their own, probably following Angel to stardom again, maybe in cages already at this point…

I was sitting here. I've been freaking sitting here for god knows how long? Obsessed with Fang, Jealous of Villandi…

You have no idea how much I wanted to punch myself in the face at that moment.

"Max! Go to bed!" Villandi called again. Ugh.

Then, I yawned. Turns out, I was sleepy. I hated it when other people were right.

-(TIME BREAK)-

I glared at Villandi.

"Spill," I spat.

She floated there, in front of the cabin, trying to look calm and collected, but I could tell that she was practically cowering in fear.

"M-Max," she stammered, with pain in her voice. Fake pain, of course.

"I don't want a sob story," I snapped.

She gulped, looking unsure.

"Villandi," I said, in a dangerously calm voice.

Meanwhile, Fang just stood there, looking uncomfortable.

Alright. That kid was having issues. I was head over heels in love with him, but something wasn't right. He wasn't that strong, by-my-side, right wing man anymore. It was something to do with Villandi, I knew it.

"I will speak the truth," she finally decided.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath. She kind of wobbled in the air… if that's possible.

I saw some crazed fear in her eyes… she was becoming easier and easier to read. And more and more like a real person.

"Max, Fang, I was raised the same way that you were. An experiment in a dog crate. They created me to be the image of perfection, as was Dylan."

I nodded. That made sense.

"But I've been alive for 16 years, unlike Dylan. They modified me, chopped of my limbs and attached new ones without using any morphine, changed my eye color, enhanced my brain, made me run 35 miles nonstop, shot me in the heart to see if I could heal… well, it was hell. You should know."

She smiled sadly at us.

"But then, a mysterious man came, and they released me from my cage… He smiled at me. You know, it was the first time anyone had smiled at me. I mean, not a 'Ooo, this is going to be the most painful thing you'll ever experience' kind of smile. A real, sincere smile."

I sighed. Villandi was… an experiment. She was one of us. It was hard to still hate her.

Villandi got a sad look on her face, and her eyes became unfocused.

"And he said, 'Do you trust me?' and I said, 'No. You're one of them.' You know what it's like. Trust doesn't exist to us. But all he did was smile again with an understanding look in his eyes. And then he took me to a room and made instant ramen for us."

It was really weird hearing Villandi say "Instant ramen."

"He asked me questions, and he was just – just so easy to talk to. At the end, he asked me if I wanted to go to live with him. Like, as his daughter. And I said yes."

I nodded, remembering how much I'd wanted Jeb to be my dad.

"He took me to another building. It wasn't unlike the place I just left, and I felt betrayed."

She sighed, pointedly, shaking her head.

"But it wasn't. He never ran stupid tests on me. He taught me things… how to heal others, how to fly like this, how to create things."

She waved her hand, and a small bird appeared in her palm. Then, she waved her hand again and it disappeared.

"My healing powers became so strong that I didn't need to sleep or eat. I could heal a tired mind or an empty stomach."

That was something I definitely envied.

"You're probably wondering who this guy is," Villandi said, looking right into my eyes, as if suddenly snapped out of her story.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I call him Mr. Richard, but you know him as Dr. H-G."

My teeth clenched involuntarily. Why did this guy just keep showing up in my life. Dr. H-G. The one who created Dylan, my 'perfect other half.' Who KILLED Fang (until I brought him back). The one who stole Angel, ruined my Vegas vacation, forced us to live on-the-run again… He was a direct descendant of the devil. Okay, maybe that's kind of harsh. Maybe a descendant of the devil's first cousin twice removed or something.

"He was the kindest man I've ever met," Villandi continued. "But then, he found out about you."

She spat the last word, and I saw anger flare up in her eyes.

"He was obsessed with you. Your wings, your mission… Heck, even your clothing style." Her eyes flashed briefly to Fang.

"He all but forgot about me. He spent every living minute researching you, watching you through his cameras, sending –"

"Cameras?" I exclaimed, my voice cracking a bit. He'd been watching us through cameras?

"Yeah, you didn't know?" she said casually.

"No! He has cameras? Where?"

Villandi rolled her eyes. She was becoming more and more of a real person and less and less of a machine. More and more of a real-life bitch, that is.

"He practically owns the world," she said, with a 'duh' kind of tone. "Yeah. He has access to every camera in the world. Well, at least security cameras. I mean, he knows how that tracking chip from before totally failed, so he decided to use cameras instead. I mean, you couldn't remove all the cameras, right? Like, he had his men put cameras on animals, trees, random mountains, in houses, on airplanes, helicopters… you get my point. And he has little minions everywhere."

My jaw dropped. He could watch us. That explained EVERYTHING. My mind flashbacked to the Eraser attack at the house, Dylan and Jeb just _randomly _arriving, Hunka-Gunka just _appearing _in Las Vegas. That was how he always found us.

"Is he watching us now?" I said in a small voice.

She shrugged. "He's not supposed to be."

Wow. That was really, really convincing. Obviously, Villandi wasn't supposed to be telling us this… was she?

"Max," she said. Her voice was calm and forceful at once, like a huge boulder being slowly lowered on me.

"What, Vills?" I snapped back. Vills? Creative nickname there.

She sighed, exasperated.

This whole time, Fang had been staring at Villandi intently, as if expecting her to say something.

All this time, there had been something going on between Fang and Villandi. Well, not like that (Really? Fang wouldn't dare.), but they'd been exchanged worried looks every now and then, as if they knew something that I didn't.

I tried asking about it a few times, but both always ignored me.

"Max?" Villandi's voice jerked me back to reality.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, pretending to be very interested in my fingernails. (That would actually look pretty convincing with most girls, but for me, no.)

"Max," Fang said in a playful tone, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, he said that I had to keep you two in here. I didn't even think about it. I hated you and your flock, your guts, how you took my life away from me." She seemed like she was going to cry. She looked down at her hands, which were clasped together, and shook her head.

"Villandi?" Fang asked, tentatively.

"M-My name's not Villandi," she stuttered. I saw her ball her hands into fists.

Fang and I both waited expectantly.

She looked up at us, and her eyes seemed 10 years younger than they seemed before. "I don't have a name."

I frowned at her. "You lived with Hunka-Gunka. What did he call you? Like, Shawty or something?"

Fang rolled his eyes.

Villandi laughed a bit. "You know, I wasn't the only one. There was another boy, and another girl. They were like me – they had the same powers, molded to the same image of perfection. But we didn't have names. Richard called us by our experiment numbers. Mine was 247."

I clenched my fists. That was utterly inhumane. That was like my mom saying "Hi, 349, would you like a cookie?"

"I never knew that I should have a real name. I mean, I considered 247 my identity. Even after the other two died, I still thought of myself as 247." She nodded to herself.

"Well, anyway, I said that I'd stay in here. I wanted to make Richard happy. He was like my father. The only person who cared about me."

My mind automatically flashed to Jeb, how much I had loved him.

"And he led me to this cave, made me memorize everything that I was supposed to tell you about it. And then he –"

"Wait," I interrupted. "You memorized all this, didn't you? You're telling us this on purpose."

She looked shocked. But there was no 'you got me' kind of look on her face.

"Max," she said steadily. "I don't hate you the way I once did. It's not your fault."

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She took a deep breath. "Max. I hated you. I hated you with all of my heart, you need to understand that. But what you need to understand more is that I realized… It's not because of you. You can be… uncooperative at times, but that's just you. I know why he was obsessed with you. You're… magnificent. I mean, you're such survivors, so perfectly imperfect. Both of you."

It was kind of awkward, actually, to hear her say that. I could see Fang shifting around out of the corner of my eye.

"So I changed my mind. I'm going to help you get out of here and find your flock."

I nodded, keeping a skeptical look on my face. It's hard to just believe someone when they tell you that their idol is your worst enemy, and then they tell you that they're going to help you. Especially when the base of all your beliefs is 'Don't trust anyone.'

But… There was something different in her eyes. They weren't blank like they were before. It was the first dose of real emotion that she'd ever shown.

"You know what?" I said. "I'm going to believe you."

Both Villandi (I should stop calling her that) and Fang looked shocked. Of course, Fang's eyes widened about half a millimeter, but whatever.

"So, how do we get out?" I asked casually, breaking the awkward silence.

She sighed, looking pained.

"This cavern is a real cavern," she said. "A real cavern in this mountain. Well, Richard enhanced it. So only certain specimens can travel in and out."

"Can you?" I asked. I wasn't sure what answer I was hoping for.

"Sadly, no," she replied.

No one talked for a moment, letting it sink in. Maybe we were stuck in here forever.

"So…?" I said slowly, breaking the silence.

"We can still get out of here, though."

That helped my mood. "How?"

She smiled smugly, with a new light in her eyes. "You up for it?"

**How'd you like it? Not much of a cliffie, I know. Actually, I wasn't exactly sure how they can bust out.**

**I. NEED. SUGGESTIONS. Please. Or else this story isn't going to continue.**

**Review! Suggestions/Feedback would be very, very helpful. Thanks.**

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	13. Tear

_To all whom it may concern_

_I'm discontinuing this story. I have absolutely no more inspiration, and no ideas either. I'm starting to find millions of holes in my original plan. So, this story's dead. Sorry._

_But if anyone wants to continue it, please PM me. I'd love it if someone else could take it up._

_Please go check out my Maximum Ride x Percy Jackson and the Olympians x-over. I like that story so much more than this one, and it's gotten better feedback too. So PLEASE go and read it._

_Hugs, Kisses, and Fang,_

_Tammy_


End file.
